


An Act of Providence

by Bereift



Series: Chronicle [1]
Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mentions of Violence and Death, Spoilers (for The Dragon Chronicle and the game itself)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereift/pseuds/Bereift
Summary: This was going to be the final chapter of Doubt, but I just decided to delete that work and post this instead.Enjoy.





	An Act of Providence

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the final chapter of Doubt, but I just decided to delete that work and post this instead.  
> Enjoy.

At first, he just wanted to save everyone. But, it seemed that the universe had other plans.

It turned out that he was but a measly pawn in the twisted game of chess that had been played against him. Out of the two years he and his friends had been given to save humanity from the clutches of the Dragons, he had figured it out shortly before the end. Hypnos’ dying words were what tipped him off. They had spoken of humanities demise in present Tokyo at the hands of one of their own – masking as a human but having the ultimate desire to see their brethren rise above them. 

Knowing that information ruined him. At first, he was livid. He had slayed hundreds of Dragons with nothing but his skills and sharp eyes to guide him, and acted as a leader that people would strive to be. What a sick and twisted fate - to end up in the maw of a Dragon after fighting desperately against them. He had worked tirelessly to try to save everyone, but it was all just a game to whomever was plotting against them - to use them to reach their goal of summoning VFD. 

In the end, all his work meant nothing. 

However, he had figured out the traitor within before the destruction of Tokyo. The pieces clicked together in his mind like a jigsaw puzzle shortly before the end had begun. All of Allie's requests to collect Dragon samples. To fight against the Dragons and gain the True Dragon samples that were scattered across time. She was the source. She was the one working to bring back VFD. 

Even in the very end, as he ripped her heart out and she let out her final words, she said it was to bring forth that beast to begin a new universe. But, little did she know that bringing back VFD was a part of his plan too.

He wasn't sure when his lust for power began. Maybe it was all the Dragon blood he had ingested over time that caused it. But, he knew that the blood was twisting his mind and his body. Studies began to suddenly show up on their desks and on the web, stating that Dragon blood was the liquid of evolution. Those who actually studied the beasts knew that they were the pinnacle of evolution – the highest on the food chain. They were the most powerful, and the ones with the most influence over the universe. But humanity had deemed the Dragons as savages.

They weren't wrong either. The more blood he ingested, the more he could tune in with their thoughts as his limbs began to have scales springing out from under his skin. The lower tier Dragons were savages. Their thoughts were garbled and filled to the brim with static – only focused on finding a food source. But the High Dragons? They had more coherent thoughts. He could recall the ones on the verge of shifting into an Imperial Dragon begging him to spare their lives. They wanted to evolve into a higher being. A better, more powerful being. He struck them down with a wicked grin, enjoying the tang of iron of their blood in his mouth, and the pulsing in his veins as the violet blood seeped into his skin. He knew that feeling. He wanted to evolve too, and their blood was the quickest way to do so

It was intoxicating. 

As the end drew ever nearer, he knew he had to get to work as the signs of humanities impending doom started to show. He deceived Julietta first, and it was too easy. The programmer had trusted him too much after he had asked to see it out of feigned curiosity - showing him the Dragon Chronicle before it was finished. The original one. Not the one he and Professor Nagumo had to alter to save them from his fate.

No, not his fate. His destiny. But, it was the fate of humanity. The strong would shift into Dragons, while the weak died to be used as nutrition for the Dragon’s trip to the next universe that was boiling over with energy to be harvested.

Stashing away the original copy of the Dragon Chronicle had been simple enough as well. He was able to salvage the largest external hard drive that he could find to accomplish the feat of downloading it for his own purposes, and in the middle of the night several days before the end, he persuaded Julietta to let him see the coding again, claiming that he wanted to take a throughout look over it. The coding wasn’t missing much either. All it required was the final True Dragon sample - ND. The final sample that would summon VFD – the strongest, and final True Dragon. The 7th one – the one that would rule all of Dragon kind. 

He knew his friends had begun to see the signs long before they actually showed on his skin, a day before Allie unleashed her Dragonsbane across the planet. His reckless abandonment in gaining more samples to 'examine'. Even his precious ISDF soldier had made an attempt to talk him out of those missions. They both suffered the same blood lust, but the solider was well versed in ignoring it. They had several True Dragon specimens inside of them, changing their DNA and power. Although the solider was strong, they failed when it came down to fighting the True Dragons – the same power hindering them. 

But he ignored their words, even though he accepted their affections. They were rivals through and through, and he would see to it that he came out victorious in the end. _He_ was the ultimate Dragon Hunter. The strongest human on this planet.

The strongest Dragon in the universe.

But, as he accepted godhood, the frayed ends of his humanity desperately clung to him. Weakening him as he accepted his right. Those pieces were desperate to fight back the blood lust that coursed through him, and had won by a thread. 

He wasn’t complete. A piece was missing. Something important. It itched underneath his skin, which was now covered in pristine white scales. An itch he couldn’t scratch away, no matter how hard he tried. 

He began to manipulate with what little power he had in a desperate attempt to become whole. It had started with searching the decayed and silent planet to try to find enough energy to snuff out the last piece of humanity that stopped him from changing completely. All he found was debris and Dragons. It was for naught.

Although it was difficult, resetting the universe was the only way to accomplish his task. It grew tedious and frustrating as he waited and watched to find the perfect specimen of himself to complete him. One that would be able to fill in the hole missing within his power. One that was just as strong as he was. One with or without the desire to become a Dragon. They would have the same challenges imposed upon them, to test their resolve, and once they stepped within his territory in the center of the universe, he would break them. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. 

He needed that power. He craved it. The thought of grasping it in his claws enthralled him. He wanted it now. It was the only thing he could think about. At times, he would begin to shift as he thought about it, turning into his Dragon form and thrashing about to get rid of the anger that rested beneath the surface. He couldn’t have that power. Not yet. 

He ran a hand through his dark cherry colored hair – a habit he had retained even as a Human-Dragon hybrid that he couldn’t shake off – and let an irritated sigh pass through his lips. His sharp claws raked against his scalp. Patience was a virtue. A virtue he was beginning to have less and less of with each passing day. Sea green eyes watched as a male identical to him held one of the three Dragonslayers in his hands, scowling at the High Dragon that bore down at him. A snow haired woman stood close beside him, her fists raised and speckled with the blood of his Dragons, a deep frown etched on her face. A man with long, sandy blonde hair flanked his side, electricity sparking between his fingertips as he glared at the Dragon. 

He knew the three of them. They were a trio – and were as thick as thieves. They had stuck beside one another for years. Each were willing to lay down their lives for another. They worked tirelessly to be heroes for humanity; a shining ray of hope in the bleak future that shadowed over them. He had been the leader of them, in another time long past.

Watching as they fought against the beast, he found it hard to hold back the menacing chuckle that threatened to leave his throat. He already knew their fates. It had been written in the stars since before he became the final True Dragon. Their fates would help drive in the stake of making this version of himself the final piece to make him whole. To shed off the last pieces of his humanity so he could consume what was remaining. 

The High Dragon let out a shriek, and he could feel the wounds that the trio inflicted upon it. The pain that vibrated through his bones didn’t affect him as much as it use to. Now, it just tells him how strong this version of his self is. This version seemed more promising than the rest – most dying at the hands of one of the other True Dragons in a fleeting attempt to save their comrades, or by falling to pieces once they found out the true destiny of their world. Out of the six he had watched over up until now, only one was able to enter his domain. They didn't draw their weapon once they caught sight of him, and tried to speak to him, only to be slaughtered on the spot. He didn’t have time for talk. He had a goal to accomplish. 

A smirk curled onto his face, and the sharp fangs of his canines barely stuck over his lips as he watched as they finished off the Dragon. He knew this would be the final time and would have to begin preparing shortly. Using this version of his self would give him the power he needed, as long as it all went according to plan. 

However, they had control over the Dragonslayers. It was the one thing he did not expect. None of the rest had accomplished that - not even him. Breaking them would be difficult, but well worth the reward. 

He had to begin plotting immediately. ND had already begun turning the cogwheels to put the plan of making him whole once again into motion without even knowing it. She believed she was bringing him to life, but he had existed this entire time. She would prim and groom this version of himself into the ideal vessel, just as she did to him. He would help her this time, subconsciously push ND gently in that direction without her realizing it. Maybe, once that ISDF soldier lost control of his mind due to the True Dragon specimens, he would use that moment to weaken them. It would make the process easier overall.

Then, once they reached the center of the universe with their little band of misfits, he would break his vessel into pieces and gain his perfected form. 

Satisfied with what he now knew, he turned himself away from the projection. His bare feet trailed through the water that rushed below as he wandered away from the scene, the DNA spirals underneath fading out as he moved. With a swipe of his hand through the air, the white Dragonsbane that had been dotting the watery edge of where he stood fluttered up into the sudden breeze, swirling around him. 

Each of his actions would be an act of Providence.


End file.
